Overdrive
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: "Es muy curioso que al ver a las personas ser ridículas nos demos cuenta de lo mucho que los amamos". Traducción. 50 escenas GakuRin, escrito por SinnersLikeUs.


_**Ni vocaloid ni este escrito me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _#1.–_** ** _Inocencia._**

Rin es como una niña capaz de encontrar la alegría en los más pequeños detalles y disfrutarlos. Por eso, al mirarla retorcer las briznas de hierba tarareando una canción que nadie más que ella conoce, Gakupo se encuentra a sí mismo sintiendo admiración por ella y deseando poder tener esa misma ingenuidad infantil al menos una vez más.

 _ **#2.– Enredo.**_

No había forma de salir de eso, lo notó un poco demasiado tarde. Él ya había cautivado su mente, cuerpo y corazón y no podía escapar. Ahora estaba atrapada, seguramente para siempre.

Pero, admitía que de todos modos no quería salir de ahí.

 _ **#3.– Olvido.**_

Un día Rin confesó que le había escrito una canción. Admitió que era una tragedia desgarradora al estilo de Romeo y Julieta y antes de darse cuenta Gakupo le pidió que se la cantara.

Pero entonces ella dijo que había olvidado el ritmo y él se sintió extrañamente desanimado.

 _ **#4.– Lujuria.**_

Sus labios chocaban y sus manos vagaban por territorios que antes estaban prohibidos. Rin se gimió al tener la lengua de Gakupo en su boca y él disfrutó el sonido ahogado que produjo, apretándola con fuerza a su cuerpo negándose a dejarla ir.

Hasta que el hermano gemelo de Rin entró en la habitación soltando un chillido _impropio_ de un hombre y fue entonces que su momento de pasión se vio oficialmente interrumpido.

 _ **#5.– Limpio.**_

Él obedecía las reglas, siguiendo un código de conducta sin importar lo que pasara. Entregaba las cosas a tiempo y nunca se olvidaba de ninguna fecha importante.

— Es un poco aburrido –admitió ella una vez– ¿En serio es posible ser tan perfecto?

 _ **#6.– Sucia.**_

Ella era una pequeña niña terca que nunca escuchaba a nadie. Seguía sólo una regla: ¡no hay reglas! Dormía hasta tarde y dejaba un desastre a donde sea que fuera.

— Qué problemática. –suspiró Gakupo un día y _por una vez_ , ella se sintió culpable.

 _ **#7.– Nacimiento.**_

— Es muy triste la idea de que nosotros no nacimos porque fuimos creados –murmuró Rin– pero si no nacimos, significa que tampoco podemos morir, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces puedo quedarme para siempre a tu lado?

 _ **#8.– Hundida en el abismo.**_

Con cada emoción fingida que era obligada a mostrar, con cada canción llena de falsos sentimientos dirigidos a alguien a quien no amaba en realidad, ella podía sentir como caía cada vez más y más profundo adentrándose en su propio infierno personal.

A veces hasta se preguntaba si realmente había alguien que pudiera salvarla.

 _ **#9.– Experiencia cercana a la muerte.**_

— ¿Ves esta cicatriz? –le preguntó Gakupo señalando una línea apenas visible en su abdomen– Ahí fue donde un hombre de seis dedos me apuñaló, casi pierdo la vida.

Ella lo picó con el dedo sin creerle una sola palabra pero apreciaba mucho las historias que él creaba sólo para entretenerla.

 _ **#10.– Hermoso amanecer.**_

Cuando Rin lo despertó una madrugada, él no le preguntó nada hasta que estuvieron afuera, ambos en pijamas y temblando por el frío de la brisa matinal.

— Siempre veo los atardeceres porque creo que son hermosos –le dijo por fin– pero contigo quiero ver el amanecer y comprobar si realmente un inicio es más bonito que un final.

 _ **#11.– Novato.**_

Él era el nuevo en cierto modo, pues no era tan famoso como los demás, había sido el último en ser creado y aún no entendía del todo lo que pasaba en su estado de desorientación.

Pero entonces ella fue directo hacia él, le ofreció su mano y se presentó. Luego procedió a contarle rumores perturbadores sobre lo que Hatsune Miku _supuestamente_ hace en realidad con todos esos puerros...

 _ **#12.– Cuento de hadas.**_

No hay ninguna corona sobre su cabeza, y jamás usa vestidos llamativos a menos que la obliguen a hacerlo. Sus hábitos son menos que admirables y se viste como marinero.

Aún así, él la ve como una princesa.

(Una _Hija del mal_ al fin y al cabo, piensa para sí mismo sabiendo que ella lo golpearía si lo escuchara decir esas cosas).

 _ **#13.– Horror.**_

Un día Gakupo se quejó de que Rin siempre se queda con las canciones más divertidas y aterradoras. Así, ella le dirigió una nada amistosa mirada y lo hizo sentarse a escuchar _Fear garden_ , _Dark woods circus_ , _Kagome kagome_ y todas las canciones tenebrosas en las que ha participado.

Él nuca lo admitirá, pero ahora se asoma bajo su cama antes de irse a dormir para asegurarse de que la pequeña rubia no esté ahí para arrancarle de un mordisco ninguna preciada parte de su anatomía.

 ** _#14.– Sillón._**

El sofá de la sala común siempre estaba ocupado.

Ya fuera por algún Vocaloid jugado videojuegos, viendo televisión, jugando luchas con alguien más, descansando o aquellas desafortunadas ocasiones en las que alguien que había bebido demasiado se desmayaba ahí, el mueble simplemente nunca estaba libre.

— Abusan mucho de él –se quejó Rin una vez negándose a sentarse en él y optando por preferir el piso.

— No abusan –le respondió él–. Sólo lo aprecian mucho.

 ** _#15.– Coqueteo._**

— ¿Sabes cuánto pesa un oso polar?

— ¿Cómo debería saberlo?

— Lo suficiente para romper el hielo. ¿Qué harás más tarde?

— ... Juro que te golpearé si te vuelvo a oír contando un chiste así.

 _ **#16.– Rompiendo las reglas.**_

Supone que tal vez a él le gusta esa clase de chica mala.

Cuando por fin empezó a hablarle y la invitó a salir, su hermano le dijo que dijera no.

Así que dijo sí.

 ** _#17.— Aroma._**

Las berejenas siempre y para siempre serán su comida favorita por sobre todas las demás, de eso no hay duda.

Pero al hundir su nariz en el hueco del cuello de su amante e inhalar, puede darse cuenta de que la de las naranjas será siempre y para siempre su fragancia favorita.

 ** _#18.– Melodía._**

Sus voces contrastaban profundamente entre sí, cada una poseyendo su propia fuerza. La de ella probablemente poseía uno de los tonos más altos, mientras la de él era una de las más profundas.

Pero juntos ambos eran capaces de crear una _bella_ armonía.

 ** _#19.– Choque._**

Ella es demasiado terca para su propio bien y él está acostumbrado a que las personas sigan sus órdenes. Por eso suelen chocar hiriéndose con palabras (o en el caso de Rin, con sus pequeños puños).

Entonces se separa pero siempre vuelven a estar juntos.

 _Como imanes._

 _ **#20.– Cumpleaños.**_

Es verdad, ella odiaba tener que compartir el aniversario de su creación con alguien más. Solía sentir que debía celebrar con su espejo.

 _Su_ cumpleaños, por otra parte, lo disfrutaba inmensamente más que nada porque le daba la excusa perfecta para poder hacer cosas lindas por él sin tener que dar más explicaciones.

 ** _#21.–_** ** _Cereza._**

Su carita de perrito regañado era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

Agregale un " _Por favor, por favor, por favor, con una cerecita encima_ " y así tendrás a un Gakupo incapaz de hacer nada más que complacer a su pequeña sin importar qué tan ridículas sean las cosas que le pida.

 ** _#22.– Frío._**

— Te reto a saltar en ese lago helado.

Alrededor de una hora después, Rin estaba envuelta en una manta junto a una chimenea con los dientes castañeándole mientras su hombre la regañaba dándole un sermón sobre el peligro de contraer hipotermia.

— Cállate y abrázame –sólo eso podía decir. Y es que él es muy muy _muy_ cálido.

 ** _#23.– Color._**

Posiblemente la única cualidad que tienen en común sea el color de sus ojos. E incluso en las temporadas más difíciles, es ese destello azul lo que los mantiene a salvo de llegar a separarse.

 ** _#24.– Ojos._**

Sentados frente a frente mirándose fijamete, ninguna de sus miradas se despega en lo mínimo de la contraria. Sus espectadores los observan como en un trance.

Hasta que sus párpados rubios revolotean y se cierran y abren rápidamente.

— Parpadeaste.

— ¡No es cierto!

Su audiencia la declara perdedora pero la mirada de Rin no se despega de Gakupo.

— ¡Revancha!

Él suspira porque esa es ya su séptimo concurso de miradas hoy pero al menos se siente afortunado porque ella tiene los ojos más _hermosos_ que haya podido ver.

 ** _#25.– Amanecer._**

Es gracioso cómo a pesar de que ella es incapaz de quedarse callada la mitad del tiempo, esa mañana después de haber tenido la noche más climática de su vida ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Así que sólo se mordió el labio y se abrazó a su amante antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

 _ **#26.– Peligro.**_

Alarmas de advertencia suenan constantemente en su cabeza desde que comenzó a salir con Rin y es que ahora, cada vez que ve a su gemelo, recibe miradas de muerte.

Y _joder_ , vaya que ese mocoso sabe amenazar con la mirada.

 ** _#27.– Seguridad._**

Cuando ella era más pequeña, solía hacer fuertes en su cama y ocultarse ahí simplemente porque la hacían sentir protegida.

Se supone que ahora es más madura pero el día en que su novio le sugirió hacer uno para pasar el tiempo Rin se enamoró aún más de él.

 ** _#28.– Secreto._**

Cada vez que quiere contarle un secreto a Gakupo, lo escribe en un papel, lo mete en una botella de cristal y y lo lleva al lago para poder dejarlo en el agua.

Es agotador y hasta tonto para él tener que ir a pescar la botella sólo para poder leer la carta pero la sonrisa de satisfacción de Rin que sólo puede ver después de haber leído su nota hace que todo valga la pena tanto como el simple hecho de tener su confianza.

 ** _#29.– Lluvia._**

Tal como muchas otras mujeres en el mundo, ella deseaba que su primer beso fuera bajo la lluvia.

Por eso la primera vez que él la invitó a salir lo rechazó inmediatamente diciendo que solo aceptaría su invitación si salían cuando estuviera lloviendo.

 _Por supuesto_ , ese verano hubo sequía.

 ** _#30.– Adoración._**

Son las pequeñas cosas sobre Gakupo las que Rin realmente tiene en cuenta. Cosas como el modo en que arruga la nariz al leer, lo grandes que son sus manos comparadas con las de ella, la forma en que la toma de la mano al cruzar la calle o el que a veces se quede despierto toda la noche sólo para terminar de escribir una canción aunque haya perdido la inspiración.

Fueron los pequeños detalles esos que llamaron su atención en primer lugar antes de que se enamorara de él.

 ** _#31.– Lencería._**

No era justo que ella no pudiera lucirse en ropa sexy de mujer tan seguido como su hermano.

Pero lo que era aún mucho peor era que el muchacho sí pudiera hacer eso y _además_ salir así a cantar una canción con el chico al que él amaba y ella no.

 ** _#32.– Romprecabezas._**

Sin importar lo mucho que tratara, él nunca nunca podía adelantarse a ella. Una vez que creía que podría predecir sus movimientos, ella daba vuelta a las cosas y hacía algo completamente inesperado que le volaba la cabeza por completo.

Qué bueno que le gustaban mucho los rompecabezas.

 ** _#33.– Punzante._**

Él sintió una lanza atravesar su corazón el día en que se enteró de que Rin haría otro dueto romántico con otro hombre que no era él.

 _ **#34.– Abecedario.**_

Había una tonta canción americana que decía que el amor es tan fácil como el alfabeto.

Claro, siempre y cuando lo estés diciendo al revés mientras sufres amnesia, eso pensaba Rin. Y tal vez ni siquiera entonces pudiera compararse.

 _ **#35.– Cachorrito.**_

Una vez Rin se enojó tanto que huyó del hogar donde vivía con todos los demás Vocaloid. Luego de varias horas de búsqueda Gakupo la encontró cuando estaba empezando a llover, sentada en una caja en la que había escrito " _Adóptame_ ".

Era sólo otra de sus ideas raras. Pero aún así la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo que no permitiría que nadie más se la llevara a su hogar, pues ella era su hogar.

 _ **#36.– Mentirosa.**_

Ella siempre se definió a sí misma como brutalmente honesta. Daba su opinión siempre que podía hacerlo y no se preocupaba por disfrazar las cosas con palabras bonitas para que sonaran bien. Simplemente esa era su forma de ser.

Por eso suponía que los demás creían que en realidad no estaba enamorada de Gakupo en lo más mínimo.

 ** _#37.– Perversión._**

Varias veces Gakupo fue golpeado por sus intentos de tocar mujeres y aquello no se detuvo cuando ellos empezaron a estar juntos. Porque cuando Rin yacía sobre su pecho en su departamento, él disfrutaba contemplando lo pequeño que era su cuerpo aunque sus piernas parecían alargarse por millas.

 ** _#38.– Cuenta regresiva._**

Sin importar qué tanto pelearan o por qué lo hicieran Gakupo siempre, _sin excepción_ , regresaba a pedir perdón a regañadientes luego de doce horas y treinta y dos minutos sin importar ni el clima que hubiera.

Y sí, ella siempre los contaba.

 ** _#39.– Alijo._**

Rin tenía una caja de recuerdos, pequeñas baratijas y souvenirs para documentar los momentos más importantes y las revelaciones que tuviera durante su vida.

Esto incluía un tenedor del restaurante al que Gakupo la llevó durante su primera cita, un pedazo del micrófono que rompieron la primera vez que se besaron, una foto que se tomaron en un bote, una carta que él le escribió una vez que estuvo fuera durante una semana entera y una camisa que le robó de su dormitorio.

Rin veía sus tesoros secretos y se preguntaba una y otra vez en qué momento fue que se convirtieron en su historia con él.

 ** _#40.– Sangre._**

Todos los Vocaloid eran una gran familia (no necesariamente siempre) feliz. No porque tuvieran relaciones genéticas, sino por todo el amor y protección que se daban.

Y eso es perfecto, pues Gakupo siempre había querido tener una familia grande.

 ** _#41.– Insomnio._**

En algún momento Rin lo convenció de ir a cantarle hasta que se quedara dormida.

Ahora es capaz de permanecer despierta hasta que escucha su canción de cuna especial. A pesar de que Gakupo ya le ha dado algunos audios ella prefiere tenerlo a un lado porque sin dudas así es mejor.

 ** _#42.– Reto._**

Rin nunca en su vida sería capaz de rechazar un reto. Todos lo sabían y por eso varias veces esa era una sentencia para ella.

Cuando él le dijo "te reto a enamorarte de mí", definitivamente valieron la pena todos los moretones que se llevó por verla sonrojada y luego lograr que aceptara.

 ** _#43.– Taxi._**

Sin importar las veces que ella saliera, Gakupo sabía que él iría a buscarla en un parpadeo si lo llamaba.

 ** _#44.– Infantil._**

A veces ella puede sentirse como una niña con los tonos de voz que usa Gakupo al reprenderla cuando hace alguna estupidez o castigarla por haberse lastimado.

Pero esa sensación se hace más fuerte cuando, tímidamente, le pide que le ayude a robarse todas las almohadas de la casa para apilarlas y poder saltar juntos en ellas.

 ** _#45.– Ayuda._**

Gakupo le pide ayuda muchas veces, incluso en situaciones innecesarias al punto en el que ella tuvo que poner un ultimátum.

— Tendrás que darme un beso cada vez que tenga que ayudarte con algo que tú hayas podido hacer por tu cuenta.

Él estaba ansioso por aceptar el trato.

 ** _#46.– Eterno._**

— No puedes prometerme la eternidad.

Le dijo Rin esa noche, acostada junto a él. Gakupo se dio la vuelta y la miró levantando una ceja.

— Claro que puedo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo al tiempo que el color le subía por las mejillas.

— ¿Y si sólo me prometes darme un día a la vez?

Esa clase de momentos es en los que él se da cuenta de que sin dudas puede prometer amarla eternamente, pero de todos modos asintió a lo que ella le había pedido.

 ** _#47.– Príncipe._**

En el primer momento en que lo vio, pensó que él sería su príncipe encantador.

La mayor parte del tiempo él parecía más un retardado envuelto en aluminio que un caballero en su armadura brillante pero aún así era _suyo_.

Y al final eso era lo único que importaba.

 ** _#48.– Canción de cuna._**

Ella siempre creyó que sólo era una excusa para poder sentirla un poco más de la cuenta pero con toda honestidad, a él simplemente le gustaba dejar reposar su cabeza en su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Eso siempre lo ponía en un estado de relajación de ensueño.

 ** _#49.– Emergencia._**

Ella tenía la costumbre de sacar las cosas de proporción y sobre exagerar las cosas para que él pudiera ir a verla lo más rápido posible.

En realidad, a veces simplemente lo hacía porque lo echaba de menos.

 ** _#50.– Amor._**

— Oye, Gakupo.

— ¿Qué, Rin?

La rubia se movió incómoda preguntándose cómo podría expresar correctamente sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo definirías nuestra relación? –preguntó por fin. Él levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

— Creo que lloramos tanto como reímos y nos queremos tanto como a veces nos odiamos. Simplemente... Chocamos de vez en cuando.

Rin se lo pensó un momento y frunció los labios.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué estamos juntos?

En ese momento Gakupo le sonrió cálidamente.

— Porque yo te amo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

— Lo sé, yo también te amo.

— Lo sé.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ¿qué más decir? :3_**

 ** _Sé que debo ya otros fics que dejé inconclusos porque este hiatus se me alargó mucho más de lo que pensé y ni cuenta me di en qué momento pasó tanto tiempo, lo lamento. Esta serie de líneas probablemente sea muy simple pero es también muy muy tierna y una buena forma de retomar los fanfics luego de haber tenido los dedos acalambrados por tanto tiempo xD_**


End file.
